Forgiven not Forgotten
by glamur
Summary: A oneshot HGSS songfic to the song Forgiven not Forgotten by the Corrs. AU since HBP.


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the excellent JKR. I'm writing this for fun, not profit. The lyrics and music of _Forgiven not Forgotten_ belong to the Corrs.

* * *

Hermione Granger stepped out from the interior of Hogwarts castle to the deserted astronomy tower, the highest tower in the castle. She felt the wind whip her face and breeze through her bushy brown curls and savoured the cold, fresh night air. Stars dotted the indigo sky, winking down at her despondent features. The moon was full tonight. Sure enough, now and again howls could be heard from the Forbidden Forest many feet below. A tear escaped Hermione's cheek as she once again though about what her life had become.

She had become numb inside, ever since the final battle that had occurred within Hogwarts itself three years ago to the day. Every night she would cry for hours within her tiny, dark bedroom, remembering what she had lost. A stuffed animal she used to love when she was a child, an elephant named Star with dirtied fur and only one beaded eye watched her sadness every night. Star served as an ancient memory from her childhood, of a more innocent time.

In the battle that had finally brought down the greatest dark wizard that had ever lived, Hermione had lost both of her best friends. Harry was forced to sacrifice himself to bring down Lord Voldemort. Ron had died to save her from a killer curse directed at her by Lucius Malfoy. It was only then that she realised how much Ron truly loved her. The possibility of a relationship, wasted.

The final loss she suffered that day was the worst one of all. He had been her only lover, the only person who truly understood her. Every day with him had felt like ecstasy. So every night without fail, Hermione prayed for him when she returned to her lonely bedroom, a single word that was his name escaping her lips.

_Severus…_

_All alone, staring on_

_Watching her life go by_

_When her days are grey_

_And her nights are black_

_Different shades of mundane_

_And the one eyed furry toy_

_That lies upon her bed_

_Has often heard her cry_

_And heard her whisper out a name_

_Long forgiven, but not forgotten_

They had been together for just a year, the year after Hermione's graduation. Their secret passion happened in stolen moments, hidden away from the outside world. No one could have ever guessed that Severus Snape could have been such a tender kisser, a wonderful lover. Hermione finally found the side to him that nobody thought existed, a man who had thoughts and feelings and emotions. She had loved him with an unbelievable ferocity. The volume of her adoration had scared her.

Then the end of the war came. Severus had fought aside the Order for the first time, finally showing to the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort where his true support lay. But as Hermione watched him fight one-on-one against Wormtail, his body turned without warning in the opposite direction. The killing curse that came from his wand deflected, and had hit the greatest sorcerer that had ever lived: Albus Dumbledore.

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

_You're not forgotten_

Hermione's heart broke in two as she ran over to the ancient wizard's lifeless body. She only had to glare at the man that had killed him for him to turn away. She expected him to escape with the remaining Death Eaters, expected to hear that he had just used her for sex. But he looked as shocked as everyone else did, and whilst Hermione's back was turned, Severus plunged his own wand into his chest and sent a shock of green light through his body. He couldn't live with himself with the knowledge that he had single-handedly killed one of the few people who had ever trusted him.

_A bleeding heart torn apart_

_Left on an icy grave_

_In the room where they once lay_

_Face to face_

_Nothing could get in their way_

_But now the memories of the man are haunting her days_

_And the craving never fades_

_She's still dreaming of a man_

_Long forgiven, but not forgotten_

When Hermione saw him sprawled across the castle's cold stone, she could only scream. She cried and cried with a feeling of anger at him momentarily overriding her grief. She wondered how he could this to her if he really loved her, how he could do this to himself.

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

_You're not forgotten_

Now, Hermione felt only sadness for his demise. She only wished she could have him back. She walked slowly towards the crumbling wall of the tower she was standing on, and looked down from the great height. She shook with fear at the drop. The ground looked miles away. The turbulent wind had become even more apparent to her, as she climbed on top of the ruined stone wall. There was only one way Hermione could be with Severus again.

_Still alone, staring on_

_Wishing her life goodbye_

_As she goes searching for the man_

_Long forgiven, but not forgotten_

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped.

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

_You're not forgotten_

_You're not forgotten_

_No, you're not forgotten._

* * *

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please review!

Best, glamur xxx


End file.
